Which Beach Is Best?
by HamtaroAngel
Summary: The hamhams go to many different beaches, and waterparks! Although, most of them are horrible! Find out which hamham goes where! Note: I do not own any parks or oceans...yet! Plz RxR! New HamHam!
1. Prologue

Hi! Gonna make this one funny, so, read plz! 

_New ham: Hey, when do I come in?_

_HamtaroAngel: Soon, don't worry._

_New ham: Hey, who's my lover, and who must get jealous?_

_HamtaroAngel: I'll tell you soon! Shut up!_

_New ham: Please ignore the rope-sound of the author being tied to a tree, but please read anyway!_

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - -- -

Prologue!

"What can we do today?" Said a bored Hamtaro from the ham-clubhouse.

"I know!" Cappy said. "Let's go to the beach!"

"But..." Everyone looked at Boss expectantly. "...Hamsters can't swim." Everyone fell-over anime-style.

Just then, Panda came in, carrying a big box. "Guess what?" He happily said.

"What?" Everyone answered.

Panda dropped the box with a thud, and hopped on top. He dug deep in the box, and came back out, wearing a black-and-white vest thingy. "It's a jacket!" He yelled. "It makes you float in water!"

Pashmina eyed it carefully. "So cute! I want one!"

"Okay!" Panda dug deeper into the box, then pulled out a pink vest thingy. He threw it to Pashmina.

Pashmina put it on, and everyone came for a look. Then they all turned to Panda.

"WE WANT ONE!" They screamed.

Panda fell off the box. Then climbed back on. He jumped in.

Stan walked over to Pashmina.

"hey, cutie, you are totally cute in that..." he said. Pashmina punched him.

Panda came back out. "Hamtaro!" he yelled, and threw Hamtaro a light-orange vest. "Bijou!" He yelled, and threw her a blue vest. "Cappy!" He threw Cappy a green vest. "Boss!" He threw Boss a green vest with a star. "Penelope!" He threw her a yellow vest. "Sandy! Stan!" He threw Sandy and Stan 2 tan-and-brown vests. "Oxnard!" He threw him a white vest with gray spots. "Dexter!" he threw him a gray vest. "Howdy!" he threw Howdy a red vest. "Maxwell!" He threw Maxy a brown vest.

"COOL!" The hams said, throwing the vests over their heads.

Panda was proud of himself. "I call them---Ham-Jackets! Now let's go to that... wait, is it a water-park, or a beach?"

"WAIT! BOTH!" Cappy yelled.

"Sorry, Cappy, but we can't do both." Hamtaro gently said.

Cappy got tears in his eyes. "B... But I want to do both! BOTH! BOTH!BOTH! BOTH! BOTH! BOTH! BOTH! BOTH! BOTH! BOTH! BOTH! BOTH! BOTH!BOTH!BOTH!BOTH! BOTH! BOTH!" He screamed.

Hamtaro, who now had earplugs in, said this: "Fine, We'll do... both."

"YAY!" Cappy screamed again.

"Okay! Let's go!" The hams yelled, heading out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside, they decided to do rock, paper scissors to see where they would go first. "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" They yelled.

"Oh, darn!" Sandy said.

"Come on!" Stan said.

"Crap!" Pashmina said.

"Ookwee!" Penelope said. (Crap, also!)

"Damn it!" Howdy, Boss, Dexter, Oxnard, Panda, Cappy and Maxwell said.

**Suddenly, Dexter turns into... Reporter ham!**

"Now, it's all down to Bijou and Hamtaro! Who will win?" Reporter-Dexter said. 

Then there was a loud: "No!" In a French accent.

"Oh... It seems Bijou has lost! So now, Hamtaro gets to pick where we go!" Bijou punched Dexter.

Hamtaro stood up to his normal size. He puffed out his chest.

"Come on!" Stan said from the audience. "...Show off."

"I know where to go!" Hamtaro said. "Let's go to—"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

HAH! Cliffie! I'm so evil! MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! Please review! 

_New ham: THAT'S IT?_

_HamtaroAngel: Yep, live with it!_

_New ham: You are so mean!_

_Hamtaro walks in. _

_Hamtaro: Who's that?_

_HamtaroAngel: That's---_

_New ham suddenly duck-tapes HamtaroAngel's mouth shut._

_New ham: Surprise! Find out next time, on... 'Which Beach Is Best?'!_

_Hamtaro: Show off..._


	2. A Trip To BLANK!

Sorry for the LONG update time! SORRY! ...Between school, going to my neighbor's house for the weekend, and my horse-riding lessons, not much free time!

_New ham: Horse-riding, all I do is surf! How rude! _

_HamtaroAngel, very, very proud: I cantered over a jump—again! On Teddy!_

_New ham: NOT FAIR! Oh, and am I gonna be in this one?_

_HamtaroAngel: No, but there is a guy on a bus... (trails off...)_

_New ham, upset that he is not in this one, gets some duck-tape. He ties HamtaroAngel to pole._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- -- - - - - -- -

Chapter one! A trip to ! (blank, not giving it away!)

Hamtaro finished what he was going to say. "I think we should go to--!"

The other hams leaned closer. "Yeah?"

"We should go to..."

"YEAH?"

"Well, we can go to..."

Stan got ticked. He walked up to Hamtaro. "WHAT!"

"Well..."

The hams (including Stan,) leaned closer, still.

"...I don't know."

The others fell down, anime-style.

Then Hamtaro had an idea. "WAIT! I KNOW WHERE! LET'S GO TO... SIX FLAGS!"

"Okay, but where is this 'Six Flags?'" Howdy asked.

"...Another thing I don't know." Hamtaro said, and the hams fell down. (again!)

"Wait, I know." Cappy said. "We just have to look for 6 flags! That should be easy!" The hams nodded, and set off to find the 6 flags.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They first came to a house, which had 6 hamster flags in the front lawn. They went up to the front door, and knocked on it. An old lady-ham answered. She said no to her house being a theme-park, making the hamsters look again. "WE'RE NEVER GONNA FIND SIX FLAGS!" Howdy screamed. "WHICH MEANS... NO WATER-PARK!"

They were about to leave, when a bus drove by. It stopped in front of them, and this music, from nowhere, started playing. In front of the bus, was the logo: '**Six Flags!**' In big letters. The hams were confused. Then an old man-hamster in a tux, walked out, heard the music, and started dancing.

"...Weirdo." Dexter whispered to Maxwell, who nodded.

Then the old man stopped dancing and walked over to the hams. "So you want to go to Six Flags, Wild Water Kingdom?" He said. The hams just nodded stupidly. "Well, come on in!" He gestured to the bus. The hams started up the stairs, when Howdy passed the old ham.

"WHERE WERE YOU 10 MINUTES AGO?" He screamed. The old ham shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a long bus ride, but it was worth it. With the am-jackets, made by Panda, they entered the park. At first, they came to a big water-slide. It was called 'Anaconda' because it was so twisty. They wanted to go on, but Penelope and Cappy were too little. So, they went to the next one, a smaller water-slide, called the 'Krazy Koolie' and this time, they made the height!

It was very fun, but there was a super-long line. It took forever to get up to the start, but it looked very fun. At the top, Cappy said: "Jeez, that took like 1234567891234567891234566789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456774892745187536182000153643765745675656756559549018093809374572195473289643782643466040435845486486717173731783173783917387386713736745453418678673738783731871317370001234567891074545411458415671487148613632619127682167537831527861587931837474563148784647556717878798789484654564564212312312346541687687637337810002 years! Oh well, at least we're here!"

Bijou and Hamtaro got in one tube, Pashmina and Penelope in another, Sandy and Stan, Cappy and Panda, Oxnard and Boss, Dexter and Howdy, Maxwell and... Well, Maxy was alone... Wait! Never mind, no he wasn't, he had his trusty book! With a water-proof covering!

Anyway, they went down the slide, screaming all the way. At the bottom, the soaked hams got out and put their tubes away. Next, Bijou saw a long river-tube-thing called the 'Too tired to get out of bed river'. Everyone went on it. When they came out, they were all... well, too tired to get out of bed, or in this case, tube.

The next one was one that Boss saw. It was a large drop, from a steep slide, then like, 6-7 yards down into a pool. It was called 'Mountain Fall'. The boys went on, leaving the girls behind. "Humph!" Sandy said. "Always leaving us behind. Well, not this time, I'm going!" The girls (and Cappy, because he was too little...) gasped. That didn't stop Sandy. She charged up the wooden stairs to the tippy-top.

At the top, it was Oxnard's turn to go. The hamster in charge of the slide told him to go, so he did. All you could hear was: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" And a loud splash. Then: "WHERE IS MY SEED?" The ham at the pool nodded to the ham In charge of the slide, and next, went Dexter. He went without caring, then Howdy, then Boss, then Maxy, then Hamtaro, then Stan. Finally, it was Sandy's turn.

Sandy stared down the slide. She shook her head, reminding herself that she was no chicken. So, she sat in the slide, closed her eyes, and took off. Instead of 'AHHH!' she screamed "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" and "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Then the splash.

She stepped out of the pool, water dripping from her fur, and also her Ham-Jacket. The others swarmed around her. "How was it?" They all asked. She shrugged, and went off to go on another ride.

The next one was a HUGE tube-slide called the 'Super-Nova'. It was called that because the tubes went through mainly tunnels, which were painted black with yellow dots for stars. The good thing was that Cappy and Penelope were able to go on this one, but with an older ham.

They thought this one would be cool for the last ride, so they grabbed their tubes, and headed up the stairs. At the top, they could see all the other hamsters enjoying the park.

"...Okwee, kwee kwee okwee... kwee okwe okwee. Kwee okwee kwee kwe okwee...kwa kwee." Penelope said. (Wow, look at all the hamsters down there... they look like small sunflower seeds. I don't like being this high up... it's scary.) Pashmina pat her on her back.

They finally got to the top. The hamsters (in pairs) went down the huge slide.

At the bottom, Cappy and Penelope explained to the hams how fun that was.

They were about to leave, when Bijou took out a little notebook from the locker where they put their stuff. She scribbled some things in it. Then she read it aloud. "First trip: Six Flags. Rank I give: B plus." Then she put the notebook away.

On the way out, they passed a cute hamster with dark-brown fur on his left ear, going to the rest of his back. The other ear, his face, and the front of his body, was a super light-brown. He had red swimming trunks on, which had a blue strip on the sides.

The girls got heart-eyes, but the boys slapped them. Then they left.

On the way home, Bijou quickly wrote in her notebook: _Note: Cute guys go to water-parks! Hope I'll see him again!_

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- -- -- - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - -

_New ham: Oh yeah! Bijou thought I was hot! Strike!_

_Hamtaro walks in: like I say again...spazz._

_HamtaroAngel, still blabbing on about how she cantered, jumped, and so on and so fourth... My horses I ride are Teddy, a big quarter-horse, Velvet, and Dakota. A horse I like id Zhar, an Arabian. Blah, blah, blah..._**:O...**


End file.
